


Enchanted To Meet You

by itsajoshyboy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, First Dates, blind dates, but she's still adorable, evergura - freeform, fluffyish i guess, kaguras a nervous wreck, modern au - kinda, the setting isn't really all that important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsajoshyboy/pseuds/itsajoshyboy
Summary: ‘”It’s not like everyone’s staring at me thinking what a loser I am sitting in this restaurant by myself. Oh god, what if that is what they’re thinking?! If I ever go on a blind date again, it’s going to be someone one of my friends know, not one of my brothers girlfriends ex-roommates fiancées friends.”' Dating is hard. Blind Dating is harder. Kagura just hopes that she doesn’t die of embarrassment tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while since I actually published any of my writings (or actually did any writing honestly) so I’m a little nervous about this. There’s not a lot, but I do plan to hopefully expand this at some point, I just want to ease my way back into writing right now. So enjoy, hopefully :)

Kagura was nervous as she waited for her date to arrive. She was early, and the closer her watch came towards the meeting the more anxious she felt. It was her first time going on a blind date, and she was worried. What if she doesn’t turn up? What if she’s already turned up and left?

She downed her drink, hoping that her nerves would be calmed. She knew it was pointless worrying, there was still several minutes till the meeting time. And it’s not like everyone's staring at me thinking what a loser I am sitting in this restaurant by myself. Oh god, what if that is what they’re thinking?! If I ever go on a blind date again, it’s going to be someone one of my friends know, not one of my brothers girlfriends ex-roommates fiancées friends.

She was too caught up in her inner turmoil, that she barely noticed when a stunning Brunette appeared at the end of the table.

“Kagura, right?” Said the newcomer, as she took the seat opposite. “I’m so sorry I’m almost late, the traffics awful.”

Kagura was momentarily stunned by the beauty of the woman before her, and she was pretty sure that her jaw dropped slightly, much to her embarrassment. “I-It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Evergr-”

“Oh, honey, there’s no need to be so formal with me,” her date interrupted with a smile. “Just call me Ever; all my friends do.”

Despite the blush that rose upon her face, Kagura felt relaxed for the first time all evening. 

“O-Ok, Ever. Don’t worry about being late, I’m just relieved that you showed up.”

Sympathy appeared to cloud Ever’s face. “Been stood up on a blind date before?”

“N-No. This is my first one. That’s why I-I’m a little nervous.”

“There’s no need to be nervous. You’re cute, and if you’re as lovely as Erza says, then I think tonight is going to go beautifully.”

Kagura was sure that her previous embarrassment returned tenfold. What exactly did Erza say about me? She almost desperately wanted to ask, but she didn’t. She decided to let Ever see the real her tonight, as she’d hopefully see the real Ever.

She hoped that maybe, just maybe, this would the start of something beautiful for the both of them.


End file.
